List of removed features
Minecraft has had many features removed from the game files since its release in 2009. This article details some of the features which are no longer available in game. Items Horse Saddle Horse Saddles were items added in snapshot 13w16a. They worked like regular saddles, but for horses instead of pigs. They were later removed from the game, and the same saddles used for pigs are now used for horses. Rose Roses were removed from Minecraft: Java Edition 1.7.2 snapshot 13w36a, being replaced with the poppy. They still serve the same function however: crafting red dye. Cyan Flower Cyan flowers were added in Minecraft: Pocket Edition Alpha 0.1.0 but were replaced by poppies in Alpha 0.9.0. They were purely decorative and did not serve any purpose in crafting. Mobs Similarly to flowers, over time some mobs have been exchanged for others, had their behavior change, or simply been removed. Old Villagers When Villagers were added in Beta 1.9 pre-1 the name "Testificate" appeared above their heads. This was removed in Beta 1.9 pre-2. Early villagers were very different to the villagers of modern Minecraft: * Not all the villager models were used, the green Nitwit villager model would not be implemented until release 1.11 and the Steve-villager hybrid was never implemented at all * Preceding villagers, pigmen were going to inhabit villages but this was never implemented. * When spawn eggs were added, spawning a baby villager caused that baby to always be a farmer villager. * The original villagers had no sounds and could not open doors. * They would not be attacked by hostile mobs. *When the zombie functionality was added to attack the Villagers, they did not create zombie villagers but rather died. 2Char 2Char was a mob that was added in the Survival Test and removed in Alpha 1.2.1_01. It could not be accessed through normal gameplay. It may have been used to create mobs during development. Zombie Pigman (Pocket Edition Alpha Version) When Zombie Pigmen were added to Pocket Edition Alpha 0.5.0, they were very different from the Java Edition, having these differences: * A bug caused the skin to not display properly, causing the whole skull of the mob to show. * They did not have the same animations as the Java edition, the animation instead only consisting of small arm and leg movements. * They burned in sunlight, but could not die because of this. This was presumably a feature that remained from the zombies that zombie pigmen were based on. * They were always hostile. * As the Nether had not yet been implemented into Pocket Edition, they spawned in the Nether Spire. * In their first incarnations they would attempt to attack the player even if they were in creative mode. From 0.11.0 the PE Zombie Pigmen began to have the same characteristics as their Java edition counterparts. What.png|A Zombie Pigman burning. Old pigman.png|The old Zombie Pigman texture. Red Dragon Notch had planned to implement a red dragon into the game. However, this never happened and there appears to be no plans to implement it in future updates. MD3 Models In Indev 0.31, the player could encounter Steve, Black Steve, Rana, and Beast Boy as mobs. These mobs were created by Dock and they were removed from the game when he left Mojang. These mobs used MD3 models as opposed to the normal minecraft models and appeared in-game without any animations, resulting in them appearing to glide around. Gray Tabby Cat (Bedrock Edition only) In the default resource pack, a texture file for a gray tabby cat exists. However, it is completely unused and cannot be spawned in-game. Blocks Ruby Ruby ore was planned for the game but emerald ore was chosen in favor of it. Rubies were to be used in villager trades and for armor and weapon crafting however this idea was abandoned before the implementation of emeralds. Dirt Slab Dirt Slabs were added in Survival Test 0.26_04 in an attempt to make nicer hills, but they instead made hill generation mess up. Notch decided to remove them rather than attempt to fix the issues they caused. Crying Obsidian Crying Obsidian was a block that served to define the spawning point at the given location. The block was added in Beta 1.3 (including the demo version of PC Gamer) and removed in Beta 1.5. This block has also been in Pocket Edition Alpha since 0.1.0 (it is not known if this block was also in the Pre-release) and removed in 0.8.0 presumably having the same function. Nether Reactor Core The Nether Reactor Core was a block that was added in Pocket Edition Alpha 0.5.0 and left unused in 0.12.0 build 1, its function was to generate Nether Spires as the Nether was not in Pocket Edition at that time. If the Reactor was activated a message saying "Active" would appear and all other blocks of the Nether Reactor would be transformed into Glowing Obsidian. The Reactor would change texture and would generate Obsidian (in earlier versions) or Netherrack (later versions), forming a Nether Spire inside which Zombie Pigmen spawned. Before the Nether was added into PE this was the only way to obtain netherrack in survival mode. Textures before 0.15.0 Minecraft_Pocket_Reactor_Block.png|Nether Reactor Core not enabled before 0.15.0. MinecraftPocketEdition-NetherReactorCore-Active-CompareLeft.png|Nether Reactor Core enabled before 0.15.0. MinecraftPocketEdition-NetherReactorCore-Used-CompareLeft.png|Nether Reactor Core unused before 0.15.0. Textures after 0.15.0 MinecraftPocketEdition-NetherReactorCore-CompareRight.png|Nether Reactor Core not enabled after 0.15.0. MinecraftPocketEdition-NetherReactorCore-Active-CompareRight.png|Nether Reactor Core enabled after 0.15.0. MinecraftPocketEdition-NetherReactorCore-Used-CompareRight.png|Nether Reactor Core unused after 0.15.0. Dimensions and World Generation Sky Dimension In Beta 1.6 and 1.7 mods can be used to access a planned sky dimension. Notch mentioned plans to potentially make it a "dream world" which the player could have a random chance of accessing by sleeping in-game. This concept later became the End, and sky islands reminiscent of this dimension can be seen in Amplified worlds. Customized World Type Customized was a world type that gave control over settings that affected terrain generation, including ores, sea level, biomes, structures, and many variables that govern the random shape of the terrain. It was added in 1.8 and removed in 1.13, being replaced by Buffet Mode. Deep Warm Ocean Similar to warm ocean biomes, but twice as deep. Because they are a deep ocean variant, they can generate ocean monuments, resulting in the spawning of guardians, elder guardians, prismarine, and sponges. Mountain Edge Similar to the jungle edge sub-biome, this sub-biome generates exclusively at the edge of mountains biomes (or any variant). Brick Pyramid For a brief time, brick pyramids were large structures that generated far away from the spawn point. These pyramids were completely solid; they had no interior rooms. A strange quality about these pyramids is that if one dug under it, a layer of dirt and stone extended under the pyramid. This suggests it spawned right on top of the terrain instead of being a complete pyramid with the bottom underground (such as Desert Pyramid). Pyramids were removed in later versions of Infdev. The pyramid's base was usually 64 × 64 blocks and was 64 blocks high. Whenever it spawned on top of a large body of water, it would usually add to the amount of bases. The pyramids were described as a generation bug that had involved bricks, although in truth, they were introduced in earlier versions because bricks were unobtainable in any other way. Other Cauldron Potion Making Before potion stands were implemented, potion brewing required an empty bottle, your choice of ingredient, and a cauldron with water in it. You would throw the ingredient in the Cauldron and it would turn to another color then you would right click with the bottle and that would create the potion. Achievements Achievements were replaced by Advancements in Java Edition 1.12. They were used to gradually guide new players by giving them challenging quest to complete. Achievements are still available in the Bedrock, Legacy Console, and New Nintendo 3DS Editions. Cloud Fluff In Infdev, an image called Fluff.png was added to the files. It was used for clouds but was later removed during the begginning of Alpha.